The invention relates to methods of providing leads to adapters for interfacing to circuit elements such as circuit boards.
Integrated circuit packages have various types of leads. Quad flat pack packages (QFP) typically include four rows of gullwing-shaped leads with feet in a rectangular pattern. These packages are usually surface mounted on circuit boards or loaded into sockets. It is desirable to provide adapters that interface with a circuit board or socket designed to accept QFP packages. QFP adapters are described in my co-pending application entitled "Gullwing Circuit Adapter", Ser. No. 505,733, filed Apr. 6, 1990.
Such adapters include leads that interface with the circuit board, and other interconnect elements that may be connected to other circuitry such as a socket for an incompatible package type. In my above-mentioned application, the leads are soldered to the top surface of a circuit board element, as are terminals that interface with further portions of the adapter.